After the Monsoon
by whisperit
Summary: The airport would remain closed for a few days, giving Helen the opportunity to spend some time with Charlotte. A brief interlude could be just what she needs to take her mind of the young woman back at the Sanctuary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** After the Monsoon  
**Author:** Whisperit  
**Fandom: **Sanctuary  
**Rating:** M-MA  
**Pairing:** Helen/Charlotte, Helen/Kate  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. If either of the ladies this story is about would like discuss future works, you know how to get in touch with me. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

"Will you stay" Charlotte tentatively asked.

"How could I refuse" Helen kissed her again, her arms wrapping protectively around the compelling virologist. Not often was Helen Magnus so physically attracted to someone in such a short amount of time. Charlotte tempted her like no one had in such a long time. Except, but no, she would not allow the growing attraction of one of her colleagues to go any further. If she did, it could quite possibly ruin a successful working relationship and conceivably lose the respect of someone she truly admired. Helen pushed the thought of the attractive younger woman from her mind and indulged in the soft body of the intriguing woman in her arms.

The ride to Charlotte's motel passed quietly, both women taking a well-deserved rest. Helen's thoughts centred on the scientist beside her. It took a brave woman to use her own body to store the dormant strain of the deadly virus. She wasn't going to concern herself too much with the possibility of the virus getting into the wrong hands, with the support of Richard Feliz, Charlotte would be well taken care of. No, what she was going to concentrate on was how lovely it was to kiss Charlotte's enticingly soft lips, how her body responded to the feel on Charlotte against her setting a coil of desire low in her belly. Helen didn't question her attraction to the beautiful woman, just her uncharacteristic acceptance of the offer to spend uncomplicated time away from the Sanctuary. She did not want to evaluate why desire was sitting so close to the surface of her emotions, having tucked that part of herself away for so long. To avoid examining her thoughts of the young woman back at the Sanctuary, Helen reached across the seat to take Charlotte's hand, the contact focusing both of their attention on the simmering desire between them. This was her chance to forget anyone and anything for a brief period of time.

When the door closed behind them, Helen took Charlotte in her arms once again and kissed her softly. The feel of Charlotte's hands as they wound their way into her hair made Helen moan out loud and she deepened the kiss, her blood pounding through her chest. When Charlotte drove her tongue into Helens mouth she growled, moulding her body to Charlottes and forcing her up against the wall. Helen's hands roamed up the side of Charlotte's body and came to rest on her upper arms. Surrounding this woman, feeling her whole body against the soft curves of her, opened her once again to memory of how it felt to arouse passion in another.

"Helen please touch me" breathed Charlotte, as she gazed openly into the other woman's piercing blue eyes,

Helen responded, her lips moving slowly along Charlotte's jaw, her teeth nipping lower, seeking the pulse at her neck. She ran her hands down Charlotte's body to grasp the edge of her top and slowly raised the shirt, exposing an expanse of firmly muscled abdomen. Helen's gaze raked over the olive skin and heat radiated out from her core, enveloping her skin. The power she felt at having this beautiful, intelligent woman crave her touch was exhilarating.

"I think it's time you took me to bed, don't you?" murmured Helen, the overwhelming desire to immerse herself in Charlotte causing legs to almost give way beneath her.

Waiting at the damaged terminal watching her plane taxi along the runway, Helen turned to Charlotte "Thank you for an intriguing interlude, I have enjoyed our time immensely"

"I'm sorry we didn't have longer together" said Charlotte, then continued.

"You took control effortlessly when those people came to rob us, it didn't seem to faze you at all and it was like I was able to trust you unconditionally" Charlotte shook her head, confusion and admiration waring it out openly in her features. "I feel like I have had only a small piece of you, and it's not enough"

"Sometimes a small piece is all we have to give" said Helen as she took Charlotte's hand.

Helen watched as Charlotte looked down and when she looked back at Helen it was with resignation

"That's true."

Helen continued to gaze at Charlotte, then, as if coming to a decision she reached into her handbag and gave Charlotte a card "if you ever need me, this is how I can be contacted."

Helen leaned in and kissed Charlotte gently on the mouth, "Goodbye" said Helen as she walked out the door towards her waiting plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I am however thankful to the team that created them.

Sorry for the short chapter. More to follow soon.

"You know doc, I'm not really the outdoorsy type. Trees make me nervous" grumbled Kate as she brushed another branch out of her way. "Roads doc that's how normal people move about, not this blasted overgrown goat track."

"Yes thank you Kate" replied Magnus as she trudged ahead of the smaller woman. "I understand your aversion to being outside of a major city, but we must investigate this alternate route. My plan is to locate a tunnel through this warren which would provide us with a virtually undetectable route back to hollow earth."

"I get that part of the plan, but why me. Isn't this like Biggies super supreme holiday destination? It would be like a visit home, or a catch up with family opportunity."

"Actually he prefers to holiday anywhere there is a, how does he phrase it, a wicked right hand wave that peals across the sky" stated Helen turning back around and focusing once again on navigating through the forest.

"Will then, you know he loves the great outdoors, he's practically Ranger Smith he loves it that much" continued Kate.

"With Henry I'm afraid, checking out another route under an abandoned subway. The original underground rail line has been built over several times. We suspect that there could be a way through one of the collapsed tunnels."

"You mean we could have been there. I love train lines Magnus, deep dank places beneath the subway. I live for that stuff. After sewers that is" continued Kate, her voice rising in disbelief. "Why is it us traipsing through a leafy green forest with chattering birds, it's just not natural."

Magnus glanced up at the trees, enjoying the change of scenery. With a wry smile she turned back to Kate, "Look on the bright side Kate, if we find this route you can be back in the city within a day or two and I can send you on a mission in some dark and gritty alleyway hunting dangerous abnormals. You may even get shot at."

"Now you're talking doc" beamed Kate.

Helen smiled at Kate, her gaze lingering for longer than necessary. Her intense blue eyes focused on the younger woman.

The stubborn side of Helen that in her early years allowed her to defy convention was also evident in Kate. The plucky young woman had thrived in the darker side of the world that Helen moved in. And in a way Kate reminded her a little of herself. She found her captivating and a joy to watch. She had yet to be disappointed when Kate tackled a challenge and was constantly surprised at the innovative ways she found to complete her missions. In fact, the more divergent Kate's thinking and actions the harder it would be for others to monitor the Sanctuary's actions.

Whilst the way she came to be at the Sanctuary was a little unconventional, she had been a welcome addition to the organisation. Helen found herself seeking out the young woman's company on many occasions and more often than not, of late she sought her out just to engage her in conversation on topics unrelated to the Sanctuary. Over the years when someone piqued her interest they would invariable become lovers. Yet this time, Helen held back.

'So how will we know what we're looking for at this lake' asked Kate?

Helen's thoughts were interrupted and she turned to continue their trek, all the while explaining geographical surveys and land formations to Kate as if she were interested.


End file.
